The Spiritual Imaginary Friends Animal Guardians Collection
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: When Pitch and his nightmare army separate The Guardians Of Childhood from each other, it's up to Hilda and her friends to get them together or else.
1. Intro

Introduction:

You know Santa, Sandman, Easter, Mother Goose, The Man On The Moon, The Tooth Fairy, and Jack Frost. But what if my friends also became the guardians of childhood? They would be known as protecting children from the evil darkness that threatens to take away everything a child loves. Now for this series, this will be about how my friends helped the Guardians in helping defend the children. Along the way, they bond really good and become more than friends they become family.


	2. Hilda And Mim

Mim was quite worried. Pitch and his nightmare army have driven the other guardians away and if it stays like that, the children of the world will live in fear forever. He knew he was running out of time.

So, while he was looking through his telescope, he saw something he's never seen before: a young female hippo with a male red billed oxpecker. He knew she was the one he was looking for. So he sent a light beam and Hilda went on it and was transported to the moon.

Once she arrived, she then said "Hello, i'm Hilda and this is Johnny. We got your message and we want to help." He said "Oh man, do you realize what's been going on? Because of Pitch and his army, the other guardians are separated and I don't know where they are. If we don't hurry, every child's imagination will be gone and instead every child will live in fear. So, I was hoping if you 2 know anyone who's willing to get the other guardians together and brave enough to confront Pitch."

"Actually, there's something you should know. Before I came, I told my friends about what's been going on. So, they'll do whatever it takes to make sure every child will have imagination than fear in their lives. I also told them to find the other guardians and they are currently looking for them. So, basically they want to help out."

Mim knew she was right because as long as they believe in the Guardians Of Childhood, they won't die and they're willing to face Pitch. So, he said "Well, after what you've been saying, i'm convinced because you and them are the ones we've been looking for ever since you first arrived in the world. I hope this works because if this fails, you can kiss imagination goodbye."

Hilda knew he was right so she and him had to look at the earth with his telescope hoping that the others would help the other guardians and confront Pitch and his nightmare army.

To Be Continued...


	3. Peter And Jack Frost

For Jack Frost after being driven away from the other guardians, he felt alone. It was like the worst day of his life. He felt angry because Pitch did this to him and them and he knows once he gets the others reunited, they will get their revenge on Pitch. One night while he was in a dark and cold cave, he didn't know this but a triple king sized bear named Peter was coming for him. Once he arrived, Jack couldn't believe what he saw. He just didn't know what to say about it.

Peter then said "Hello Jack. My name is Peter and i've been looking for you because I heard you and the other guardians were driven away because of Pitch. I understand that and now I want to help you because you need help and if you want revenge on Pitch, then come with me and we will travel to see the Man In The Moon."

Jack knew he wanted to do something. So, he decided to go with Peter to find the beam and along the way, they got to know each other. Once they found a beam sent from the moon, they wasted no time and they went to the moon.

Once they arrived, Mim couldn't believe it but Hilda was right and she never breaks promises. Now, he knows that with the help of Hilda and the gang, they will confront Pitch and his nightmare army and save the children's imaginations before it becomes fear.

To Be Continued...


	4. Ralph, Jack, Santa, and Tooth Fairy

After Hilda told them what to do, Ralph and Jack knew they had to do their job: to find Santa and The Tooth Fairy and to get them to the moon to Mom so that they can be ready to confront Pitch and his nightmare army. They knew Santa was first. So, they decided to head to the North Pole first and they hoped he wasn't in danger. When they arrived, the elves saw them and they knew it was because they want to see the boss.

Once they came inside, Santa was actually waiting for them. When he saw them, he then said "Ah, Ralph and Jack. So good to see you. You don't have to introduce yourselves because I knew you were for me. So, I will go to see Mim and while I do that, you 2 should see if the Tooth Fairy will join. I'll see you two on the moon."

Once Santa went on the beam to the moon, Ralph and Jack went to find the tooth fairy and hopefully she will join the others on confronting Pitch and his nightmare army. So, they traveled together and it just so happens that they found were the tooth fairy lives.

When the tooth fairy saw them, she then said "Ralph and Jack, I knew you two would come for me. Santa already told you that I will come with you. Very well, I will go with you because I want to teach Pitch you messed with the wrong people."

Once they found the beam from the moon, they went on it and went to the moon. Once they arrived, Mim knew this was a good idea because there were only 3 guardians left and if they find them and bring them to the moon, it will mean that they will be ready to save the children's imaginations from Pitch and his nightmare army.

To Be Continued...


	5. Tom, Milo, And The Easter Bunny

Life for the easter bunny was at first okay. But after Pitch separated him from the other guardians, he knows facing him is the only thing left to do. He did make sure the eggs were decorated and ready for easter. He just continued on his role as the one who delivers eggs to children every year.

What he didn't know was that Tom and Milo were looking for him. They went all over the place. They checked this and that. They sometimes asked strangers but they didn't know where he was. That was until one day, they finally found his home and they found him.

When he saw the two of them, he then said "Hello mates. Heard you two were looking for me because when you find me, you will take to Mim and the other guardians. Well honestly, i'll go with you because I want to make sure Pitch learns that he messed with the wrong people. So, when we going?"

Tom and Milo knew he was right. So, the 3 of them wasted no time and they found the beam from the moon and they went on it and next thing you know, they're already on the moon.

Mim knew this was working because he finally got the other guardians to reunite and now, there were only two left: Mother Goose and The Sandman. If they can get those 2 to be with the others, Pitch won't stand a chance.

To Be Continued...


	6. Wendy, John, Michael, And Mother Goose

For Mother Goose, she knew after Pitch and his nightmare army had separated her from the other guardians, she just wanted Pitch to pay what he did to them. She was flying all around just looking for help.

When she looked down, she saw a pond with 3 young playful hippos named Wendy, John, and Michael. She knew they were the ones. So, she wasted no time at all and she landed near their pond. Once she saw them, she said "Excuse me, I saw you three playing in your pond. Also, what are your names?"

Wendy then said "Well, i'm Wendy. That's John and Michael there my younger brothers. We saw you and we were told to help you."

Mother Goose was surprised and couldn't believe that they wanted to help her. Without hesitation, she then said "Oh, I see. So, let me get this right. You want to take me to the moon to see Mim and the other guardians so that we will confront Pitch? Well, I will come with you because if Pitch thinks he can keep us separated then he's out of his fucking mind. In other words, yes I will go with you."

Once that was done, the beam from the moon carried them to Mim. When they arrived, Mim knew there was only one guardian left: The Sandman. He hoped he was safe.

To Be Continued...


	7. Rocky And The Sandman

Rocky knew it was his turn because now he had to find The Sandman. He knew in order to get to the moon, he needed to find sandy and convince him to join back with the other guardians to confront Pitch. The last he heard of Sandy was when he last seen near a body of water. So, rocky wasted no time and headed to that body of water and believe it or not, Sandy was there.

When Sandy saw him, he then said "Rocky, I knew you came for me. I guess you got the message and that's good because ever since Pitch separated me from the others, I just wanted to teach Pitch that sure he can separate us, but he can't break us apart because we share one hell of a bond. So, when you ready, I will go with you."

Rocky and Sandy then saw the beam from the moon and they wasted no time and they went on it and they were going to the moon. Once they arrived, Mim then told Hilda "Hilda, your right. Thanks to you and them, we now got the Guardians Of Childhood back together. Now, all we have to do is confront Pitch and his nightmare army and kick some major ass." Hilda knew this plan worked because she knew her friends would do this. Now, it's up to them and the guardians to face Pitch.

To Be Concluded...


	8. The Final Battle

Once all of the guardians were all together, Mim then said "Now that we have you all together, it's time to teach Pitch a lesson he will never forget: He shouldn't mess with the guardians of childhood. Thanks to Hilda and her friends, we are now ready more than ever to confront Pitch. If we let him get away with this, all the children will live in fear. Well, that's going to happen. Now, let's kick his ass and save the world!"

The others were very motivated and they were ready to save the world. Once they and my friends found Pitch, Mim said "Pitch, you think you can divide us. You think you can let the children live fear. Well, that's not going to happen because we are the MOTHER FUCKING Guardians Of Childhood and we aren't afraid of you at all mother fucker!"

Pitch knew they were here for him. So, he decided to send his army to attack them. What he didn't know was that Hilda and her friends were helping the guardians in fighting the living hell out of the army. Once the army retreated, Pitch knew he was outnumbered. So, he decided to face them by himself. That would be the biggest mistake he did because they literally overpowered him and then all of a sudden, a sharp sword stabbed him through his chest and he died that day.

After the battle was over, the guardians knew Hilda and her friends were brave in confronting Pitch and thanks to them, all of the children of the world can dream in peace without fear. Mim then said very proudly "Hilda, you and your friends are the reason why we are here today. Your bravery in the battle was something we've never seen in a very long time. We know you have to go home but before you go, we just want to say thank you for everything you've done. Without you, we wouldn't be here at all."

Hilda and her friends then waved them goodbye and they returned home. They never forgot what they've just been through. They know that the Guardians Of Childhood are always protecting children from fear.

THE END!


End file.
